My Name Is Rex
by Dyphen
Summary: Rex is woken from his sleep in the Bin of Stor-Age. But who woke him? One-shot, rated T juuuuust for safety.


**I know it's unrelated, but there's spoilers for Season 10 of Ninjago in here, so read lightly I guess **

My name is Rex. Rex Dangervest.

Radical Emmet eXtreme. That took me ages to come up with. When I was still… well, you know who I used to be.

It's-

It's actually quite a stupid name. Sounds like something a kid would come up with while role-playing as a raptor trainer, or an archaeologist, or something of that nature.

_Pathetic. You're pathetic. __**She**__ never wanted you. Not before, not now, not __**ever**__._

I try and think positive thoughts, sing that _awful_ song I used to liketo block the monsters out.

I shouldn't even be capable of thought. I'm dead.

Right?

Right…?

If I am dead, then this must be Heck. There's no way that The Man Upstairs would let me go to Heaven. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

I realise my eyes are closed-

Wait, eyes?

That means…

I can't be dead.

But- I diead. I know I died. Emmet and Lu- her saw me die.

So if it's not Heck, and it's not Undar…

I come to a realisation quite quickly.

The Bin of Stor-Age.

I ended up here.

That's why I can't move.

I begin to pry open my eyes-

Suddenly, a blinding light appears. I struggle to keep them open, but I give in and move my hand to shield them. As soon as my pupils have dilated enough for me to see well enough, I open my eyes and see…

A face.

Oene I know well.

"Where is he…" Finn says, beginning to scrape through the assorted bricks and other stranded souls. I realise I'm in the very corner of the box, and start to strain on my legs, willing, begging, cursing at them to move.

_Click_

I move my left leg a tiny bit.

_Clack_

That was my right.

_Click clack_

Left, right.

I take a deep breath-

And click clack my onto my feet. I lean against the scratchy plastic walls of my prison and take a few gulps of fresh air.

I turn my head up.

Am I am greeted by the shocked eyes of an adolescent teen staring straight at me.

"Did you just…?" he whispers after a few stunned moments of silence.

I struggle slightly, but I move my arm and… wave.

"Hey," I manage to choke out. Finally talking again feels strange.

"You're Rex." He says, still dumb-founded. Me too, I'll be honest.

"Yeah that's me. I'm guessing you gave me that name though?" I ask walking over the studs below my feet, and rest on a re flat.

He nods.

"You can move," he murmurs, "you can really actually move! I knew it!" he grins at me, and I try to smile back.

"Was I the person you were looking for?" I ask quietly. He nods and picks me up. I sit down in his hand and scratch the back of my head.

"I'd told Bianca that I'd seen you move before, but she didn't believe me at all." He tells me while walking over to a table. "She thought I was just making it all up. But I knew I wasn't! Man, you're the coolest."

I look up at him- _the coolest?_

He sets me down carefully on the table, and I get up to walk around and stretch my legs. He begins to just stare at me, still in shock.

"Whaddya want with me, kid?" I finally spit out, feeling resentful. Why had he woken me? I back-to-the-future'd. I shouldn't even exist anymore.

"I wanted to break you apart so I could make a new figure for Ninjago," he sighs, fiddling with a lifeless minifigure body. I raise my eyebrows.

"You're holding a disembodied torso, Finn."

He drops it, looking horrified. "Sorry, kinda forgot for a second that you were a Lego person."

I frown at the last thing he said (Leh-go?), but I accept his offer of peace. I wander around the desk, gazing at the various creations and people.

There's only one complete figure on the desk, laying on his back. It's a Ninja. He's wearing green.

I remember meeting him the first time I went to Cloud Cookoo Land, and he helped us all escape. You know, when I was still Emmet.

"Hey, why is the Green Ninja here?" I call out to Finn, now working on a half-finished motorbike. He glances up.

"Oh, Lloyd's fine. He doesn't talk though, as far as I know." He chuckles at his joke, and continues working on the bike.

I stare at the Ninja for a few moments; his green eyes are fixed on one position, a steady death glare straight ahead.

I wonder if he can hear me.

"Actually I need to put Lloyd back in Ninjago," Finn stated suddenly, picking him and me up and walking over to another section of the basement labelled 'Ninjago City'. He puts him down in a hill-top dojo with some other Ninja in various colors: black, red, blue, maroon and white (that one looks like a robot of some kind). They're all in masks, except for the blue and maroon people. The blue one is sort of kneeling down holding some gold stud towards the maroon girl, her dark hair in a ponytail almost as messy as the boy's uncombed brown locks.

"Jay's asking Nya to be his Yang." Finn says, placing me on the roof. "He's got terrible timing, since the Oni are just outside the door of the monastery, but he couldn't find another time better. Also, Jay is extremely awkward, so I can relate." He giggles. His laughter is so infectious that I can't help but join in. Finn begins to pick me up, but before I turn my head away I swear the red one turned his head to look at me and smiled.

We make our way back to the desk, and Finn sets me down. We're silent for a few minutes, him finishing the motorbike and me looking around and tesing out my Master-Builder/Breaker skills.

"Hey, Rex?" Finn asks, breaking the silence.

I turn back to him. "Yeah, kid?"

He glances down before asking, "Would you, uh, want to be my helper when I'm building things? It's just, Bianca's fun and all, just a bit excited sometimes. It'd be nice to have someone to, y'know, help out who's also a master builder. Would you mind?"

I stand in shocked silence for a few minutes, thinking it over. _He wants me to be his… Building Partner? I barely know him._

_But it would be better than staying in the Bin of Stor-Age, just thinking about how much better off Emmet is now._

_But-_

_What if-_

"Rex?" Finn's anxious voice breaks through my thoughts. "Please tell me you can still move and stalk and stuff, and that I wasn't just imaging it all and talking to myself."

I shake my head to get myself out of my trance…

And nod.

"Of course, kid."

**Ok, that turned surprisingly wholesome. I wanted to do something like this, but I thought I would put it off until I'd nearly finished We'll Find Her (yeah, it's not over yet guys! Don't you want to know why she left?!). Oh, and yeah, I'm a huge Ninjago fan :D**


End file.
